


In Which Anakin is Injured and Obi-Wan Goes into Protective Boyfriend Mode

by z_micah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain Rex Being A Good Bro, Caretaking, Clone Wars, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_micah/pseuds/z_micah
Summary: Just a short fic about Anakin being injured and Obi-Wan stressing over his boyfriend. Mostly fluff/ light angst





	In Which Anakin is Injured and Obi-Wan Goes into Protective Boyfriend Mode

The bright sun was setting, enveloping Obi-Wan’s quarters in a soothing orange glow. Ordinarily, the sight of the sunset would have made him pause for a moment to appreciate the beauties that the universe had to offer. Today, however, he was pacing back and forth in front of the large opening along his wall, a light breeze of warm air bathing the large, spacious room as he found himself struggling slightly to breathe properly. He would be the first to admit that he was in a panicked frenzy at this point. Obi-Wan, one of the most composed and level-headed Jedi that the Order had ever seen, was no less than freaking out. He was in a meeting with Master Yoda and Master Windu, when C-3PO interrupted the meeting with an urgent transmission from Captain Rex all the from the jungle planet Felucia where him and his squadron were on a mission with Anakin and his Padawan learner, Ahsoka.

The hologram of the Clone captain conveyed the man’s panic as the sounds of a battle raged in the background of the transmission. “Jedi Master’s, we are requesting urgent medical assistance for Anakin, he was shot through the side and he seems fairly unresponsive and as though he is fading fast.” An explosion rippled in the background and the man began running as he continued to shout the message, “We are making our way to the transport ship and will arrive at Coruscant as soon as possible. Please have a medical team ready, if we are going to have any chance to save Master Anakin’s life.” The transmission was cut off and Obi-Wan could feel his face heat up with rage and panic coursing through his body.

Yoda wore a concerned expression as he watched the droid leave the room, “Gather medical supplies, we must, to ensure young Skywalker’s recovery, we must.” The short Jedi Master spoke, furrowing his brows together as he did so.

Mace Windu nodded solemnly before replying, “We will cut short our meeting and I will personally attend to arranging the proper preparations for their arrival.” He paused for a moment, making eye contact with Obi-Wan, likely noticing the ginger-haired man’s pale face and terrified expression, “Do not worry about your Padawan, young Skywalker is very strong, and he will likely pull through this.”  
Obi-Wan nodded, attempting to mask his fear, as he took his leave from the room. Now, several hours later, here he was, pacing back and forth in his quarters, waiting to her any news of his Padawan who also happened to be the man who he loved. Obi-Wan knew that it was strictly against the Jedi Code to have attachments to other people, but he couldn’t help it when it came to Anakin, he was his best friend in the entire universe, and he loved the man whether he wanted to or not. Anakin believed that they were destined to meet and be together, but Obi-Wan never thought in some romantic ways, he simply believed that it was inevitable with the other man flirting with him constantly for years before they officially confessed to one another. After all, how could he have resisted the temptation of Anakin Skywalker, the fiery, passionate young Jedi who many believed to be the Chosen One?

The man was growing frustrated with the lack of information about the whereabouts and physical status of his boyfriend as he continued pacing rapidly throughout the room. He angrily, threw his onto his face and groaned. Running his hands through his messy hair, he felt his eyes begin to sting as the anger and frustration began to melt away into fear and sadness. He loved Anakin so fiercely, he couldn’t possibly imagine living the remainder of his life without the other by his side. There was so much that the two had wanted to do together, an entire life they were meant to live out with one another. He felt the tears burn his eyes as the first one slipped out the side and slid slowly down his cheek. Soon, several more followed in suit and before long, he was sliding to the floor, sobbing into his hands. The great, strong Master Jedi, Obi-Wan was reduced to nothing more than a puddle of tears at the prospect of his love being in pain and possibly dying. Any normal person would think that this would be a fair reaction to a traumatic situation involving the one he loves, however, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel a burning sensation of shame deep within. He had been taught that Jedi are not allowed to feel such strong attachments to others as it is weakness to allow another person’s existence to affect you in such a negative and strong manner. The Jedi believed that it was dangerous to so carelessly give another person that power, to allow the simple fact of existence of another single being to cause a tumultuous breaking point if something were to happen to them.

Soon the door swung open slowly, revealing C-3PO standing in the doorway. The wobbly droid slowly entered the room as he spoke, “Master Kenobi, I have word from Master Windu, it appears that the clones have arrived with Anakin and he is seeing a medic as we speak. I was told to inform you that they believe it is for the best if you come see him in recovery so that we can lift his spirits.” Obi-Wan’s head snapped up at the prospect of getting to see Anakin. He stood and wiped the moisture from the excess tears from his face. C-3PO began to speak again, “Sir, are you alright? It appears as though you were in some sort of emotional distress. I don’t think there is any need for worry, Anakin arrived with more than enough time to treat his injuries effectively.”

  
Obi-Wan sighed and smoothed the non-existent wrinkles from his pants as he tried to regain his composure. “Ah yes, I will be fine, I was just feeling a little under the weather.” The man waved his hand at the droid dismissively watching as he turned to leave, the door shutting soon after. Obi-Wan took a moment to calm himself, using some old techniques he’d learned to slow his heart rate and clear his mind. Once he finally felt calm enough to be presentable in front of other Jedi, he swiftly exited the room to make his way to the medical bay. His heart rate was quickening with anticipation as he grew closer and closer to his injured love.

Arriving at the medical bay, he was ushered to a small waiting room where he was asked to sit while the medics finished the procedure on Anakin. Several minutes passed which soon became several hours and he could feel himself drifting closer to sleep. His knee was bouncing rapidly as he was fighting off the tiredness that was creeping into his whole body. Soon he felt his head begin to droop to the side and his eyes slide shut. Whether it was seconds, minutes, or hours later when a medic tapped his shoulder gently to wake him, he wasn’t sure. Eyes wide open, he sat straight up in the chair in a matter of seconds. “Yes, hi, how is he?” He spoke anxiously with a tired, gravelly voice.

The medic nodded and gestured for him to follow her, “Hello, sir, Skywalker is doing much better now. We apologize for having you wait for so long, but his injuries were extensive, and we wanted to ensure he would make a full recovery. He is awake now and although he is quite groggy, he has been asking for you quite a lot.” She led him down a long hallway as she spoke before stopping in front of a closed door. “He is in here, please let us know if there is anything that you or he needs.”

Obi-Wan nodded and quietly entered the room. The room was dark except for one small light in the corner of the room near the bed where Anakin was laying. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room and he slowly made his way to the small armchair beside the bed. He sat in the old chair, hearing it creak loudly as he did so. Wincing, he looked to where Anakin was slowly stirring on the small hospital bed. He stood and slowly stepped to the side of his bed to see Anakin opening his sleep-heavy eyes. Obi-Wan’s smile spread across his face at the sight of his boyfriend’s sleepy eyes peering up at him. His eyes began welling with tears as he saw Anakin’s lips curling upward into a weak smile. Obi-Wan gently touched Anakin’s face as he leaned down, so he was at eye level with the younger man.

“Hey you, it seems that I did in fact get in a little trouble without you.” Anakin chuckled as he spoke. He tried to sit up but erupted into a violent cough when he did so.

Obi-Wan held him down as he spoke, eyebrows furrowing in concern, “Anakin, please don’t move, you’re hurt, you need to rest.” Anakin nodded shooting a small smile at the man looking down at him. Obi-Wan leaned down to press his lips gently to Anakin’s forehead. “Anakin, love, I was so worried about you. I thought you were going to die.” Obi-Wan whispered, his lips ghosting over Anakin’s.  
Anakin’s face looked solemn and sad, but he spoke in a half-joking tone, “Come on, Master, you can’t get rid of me that easily.” Obi-Wan’s face cracked into a large smile and his eyes crinkled at the corners as he pressed his lips against Anakin’s softly. He cupped the other man’s cheek in his hand and cradled his face as he pressed his lips harder against the other’s. Anakin made a slight whining sound in the back of his throat at the feeling of Obi-Wan’s tongue sliding gently against his bottom lip. Obi-Wan smirked at the sound and slowly pulled their lips apart.

Anakin groaned as the other pulled away and smiled softly at the bearded man above him, “Jeez, Master, can’t believe how much of a tease you’re becoming.” He slowly began scooting slightly to the other side of the bed. He winced at the shooting pain through his stomach and ribs as he did so. He patted the small space beside him before speaking softly, “Please lay down with me, I just, I wasn’t sure if I’d ever see you again.”

Obi-Wan nodded and slid beside the other onto the small, uncomfortable bed. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and buried his face into the young man’s soft, wavy hair. He pressed another gentle kiss to the younger man’s temple. He sat up slightly to hover over Anakin’s face. He lowered his head, his forehead was pressed against Anakin’s and he spoke quietly, “I’m so glad you’re alive, I love you so much. There are so many things I want to do with you. I want to have a life with you, you are my life and I can’t possibly imagine how I could survive without you.” Obi-Wan didn’t wait for the other to answer before he pressed their lips together. He cradled the other’s face in his hands as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue against the bottom of the younger’s lips. Anakin leaned into the kiss, pressing up against the other man and wrapping his arms around the others middle. The kiss lasted for several long minutes, the two only pulling away to gasp for air occasionally, desperate to hold onto one another for as long as possible. Soon, the steamy exchange ceased and the two drifted into a deep sleep cuddling close to each other and holding the one they love as tightly as possible.

  
The next morning, Captain Rex entered the room to check on Anakin’s status, only to find the young Jedi asleep, holding his Master. Rex chuckled with a knowing smile as he slowly exited the room, gently closing the door behind him. As he walked down the hall, he ran into Master Windu heading in the direction of the wounded Jedi’s room. Rex stopped him in his tracks, “Oh, sir, if you’re going to see Skywalker, he’s having some private medical testing done at the moment and he won’t be available for visitors for several hours.” Rex sighed at the sight of the man’s clear annoyance, “Sorry, sir, doctor’s orders.” Mace Windu nodded and followed the other down the hall catching up on a mission report from the previous page.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this little fic I wrote, feedback would be greatly appreciated! I am brand new to AO3 as I find myself coming up with little fic ideas or writing short stories so I figured I should make an account and post some of my ideas. If you have any requests for a fic you'd like to read, I would be happy to take any requests you may have. I primarily prefer to write fics regarding the following fandoms: Star Wars, Voltron, She-Ra, My Hero Academia, Detective Comics, and Marvel. (That being said, I'm always willing to try something new.)


End file.
